how comehigh schoolhe gets to do that
by pikachoo12
Summary: Kevin: Although he seems like a nice guy on the outside, on the inside he's a mean, angry, and calculating individual. He's also a senior. Paul: Hes a senior. He wears thick glasses, but hes extremely tough, he also plays drums in a local band.


Paul leaned up to his faded red mustang, flaring his letter jacket. Paul walked up to Hikaru, "never seen you around here before." He said. "I'm Paul." He said while smirking. His eyes drifted to the left.

"Oh Um hello..Paul." Hikaru said. "Do you know a Astin." Hikaru wonderd if she said Astin properly in English.

"Astin?" Paul chuckled. "That kids a total loser!"

Hikaru jumped back at Paul responce. "Uhm.. She's supposed to show me arounf the school." She told him. "Do you know where I can find..Astin?" She asked him. She glanced at her watched. Class in five minutes.

"I havent seen Astin at all today. Sorry" Paul said, his eyes drifting toward the left again.

Kevin leaned against the corner silently. He watched students walk by and scoffed at them. Kevin was in an angry mood that particular day. Kevin fixed his glaze onto Hikaru, fastening his glare with laser hot anger.

"Oh um thank you." She stammered. "What are you looking at?" Hikaru wonderd aloud. Her eyes widend at what she just said and blushed. "What are you talking about?" Paul asked. He turned his head toward the left to see what Hikaru was looking at.

Suddenly Kevin magnified onto Hikaru's cheeks. The sight of her inhumanly colored skin complexion frightened Kevin, and he intensified his glare at Hikaru even harder.

"Oh uhm.." She blushed. "I- nevermind." She walked slowly away to a bench near the school front door. Hikaru sat on the bench and focused only on breathing evenly. She stood and hurrily walked to her first class. Math. Paul walked into his first class, and saw Hikaru sitting at a desk. He sat next to her.

Kevin noticed Hikaru leaving his sight. He focused even harder upon her and clenched his fists in anger towards her. As he stared down at Hikaru, he realized he was in his first class of the day: Math. Kevin hates Math. He realized Hikaru and Paul were in his class and he stared angrily at Paul out of one eye and Hikaru out of the other, with his teeth grinding against each other and his fists clenched.

Hikaru walked causisly into a class that was labled Math on her school map. She looked around. No one but a angry loking boy staring at her. She widened her eyes and took a seat in the back of the class. Paul, noticed he was sitting next to Hikaru. "Hey looks like were in the same class." He saw Kevin looking toward him. He stared back.

Hikaru turned her head towards the boy Paul slowly. "Uh Hai." She blushed as she mistakenly spoke in Japanses to him and corrected herself. "Uhm..Yes." Hikaru looked back down at her desk. Paul was shocked but the odd language Hikaru had just spoken, but he ignored it guessing it was an accident. He focused his eyes back to Kevin.

Kevin noticed that he had caught both Hikaru and Paul's gaze. Out of one eye, Kevin's glare at Paul intensified. His eyes became laser red with anger, and he began shaking in pure frustration.

Hikaru turned to the boy shaking in his seat. "EH?"She exclaimed. She turned towards ((KEvin)) more "Are you okay?" She asked in her Heavy Japanese accent to him.

Kevin's left eye became even angrier. His head turned red with the power of five suns, and his body started shaking insanely in frustration, making the classroom shake. As things began falling off the desks of the classroom, Kevin seemed unfazed, and continued his angry glare at Paul.

Hikaru stared at the boy in wide eyes. She broke her gaze when the room stard shaking. Earthquake? There were plenty of them in Japan but for some reason Hikaru just sat there. Paul quickly turned to Hikaru, "it's an earthquake!" He shouted. He focused back toward Kevin angrily.

As Kevin realized the monstrosity of the earthquake his anger was creating, he muttered to himself "You didn't tell us THAT". His anger only rose, sounding the school's alarm and creating tremors in the ground.

Hikaru looked around "What do I do?" she exclaimed. She looked back at the boy looking as if he was about to implode. Hikaru jumped out of her seat. "Wheres the teacher?" She thought.

The earthquake died down. Paul stood up and walked toward Kevin's desk. His eyes drifted toward the left again. Suddenly, as the earthquake died down, Kevin's anger stare turned into a bright smile, as he positioned his head back and closed his eyes, as if looking into to a sunset horizon.

Hikaru looked at a girl sitting in her seat ignoring all of this. Hikaru walked up to her. "Excuse me." She said in carful english."The boy back there- is somthing wrong with him?"She asked her.

Paul smiled back. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Kevin." Kevin responded, still smiling with joy.

Hikaru looked back at the boys. "EH?" She stammerd. Just a moment ago the one was shaking.

"Wanna be friends? =D" Kevin asked Paul.

Paul sat in a seat next to Kevin. "I'm Paul he said." He turned his head toward the front of the class and tapped his hands on the desk. "Dum da dum da dum da dum." He whispered the beat of the taps to himself.

"Glad we didn't start off on the wrong foot Paul! My name's Kevin!" Kevin responded happily.

"Yeah me too." Paul said. He had many friendships start off on the wrong foot, he was tired of seeing that happen.

Hikaru lifed her hair and turned toward the boy paul. "When..does class start?" She asked him carfully. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

Kevin chuckled happily to himself. "Say Paul, wanna be partners?" he responded.

"Sure." Paul said. He looked up to Hikaru. "Class should be starting now." He replied.

"Ahh." Hikaru said and turned towards the bord.

Kevin then suddenly violently threw Paul out of the classroom, as he figured it was never going to start anyway. Hikaru's head snaped up and she screamed as she watched Paul fly across the classroom. She stood up and clamped her hand over her mouth. Her head fliped to the boy who threw him with intense questioning eyes.

Paul walked up to Kevin, "What was that!" He asked. Kevin didn't respond, he was too angry. He was ready to take out the next person he laid his eyes on.

Paul's eyes drifted toward the left once again. He noticed Servaas, and clenched his fist. Kevin's attention also drifted towards Servaas, and he became blind with anger. Paul ran toward Srevaas. "What are you looking at?" He asked. His expression was willed with anger.

Kevin surrounded Srevaas, suddenly becoming even stronger and ready to pummel. Hikaru stood at her desk in confusion."Whats going on?" She thought. Paul threw the first punch, straight to Servaas' face.

Kendallyn saw a fight in the hall. She had some anger she'd like to release as well. When she walked out she saw Serv getting hit in the face. "You *insert not so nce words*!" She threw a punch at the boys in the hall hitting one. She didn't know who she hit, but her fist hurt.

Hikaru followed the others into the hall with her hands over her mouth as she watched a girl punch the anger filled boy in the face.

Kevin suddenly felt a hard impact on his face. He fell to the floor, laughing maniacally as he drifted away. Suddenly he became cold, and he lacked presence.

Paul watched as Kevin fell to the floor. He smirked and looked toward Kendallyn. He raised his fist and hit Servaas again.

Paul hit Servaas once again and looked up at Kendallyn, waiting for her next move. Paul felt a surge of energy flow through his body. "Kame... Hame... Hame... HAME... HA!" He yelled. But nothing happened. Then he graduated from high school. The end.


End file.
